Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur (Japanese: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is the / -type Seed Starter Pokémon. It evolves into Ivysaur starting at level 16, which evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. It, along with Charmander and Squirtle, is a Starter Pokémon of the Kanto region. Biology Physiology Bulbasaur resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs and has a large bulb on its back that is able to shoot seeds out of. It also has large red eyes and has very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light turquoise color with dark green spots. It has three claws on all its four legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back, which as the Pokédex states, was planted on it at birth. Abilities Bulbasaurs have "bulbs" on their backs that grow steadily larger as the Bulbasaur matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. Behavior Bulbasaur is very polite Pokémon.They are very loyal to their trainer and always try their best to win the battle for them. Habitat As Bulbasaur is a starter Pokémon, it is hard to locate, however, it could be found near streams. Gender differences Evolution Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur at level 16 and then Venusaur at level 32. Game data Statistics Pokédex entries |backcolor = |redblue = A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |yellow = It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy. |gold = The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. |silver = It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. |crystal = While it is young, it uses the nutrients that are stored in the seeds on its back in order to grow. |ruby = Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |sapphire = Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |emerald = Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |firered = There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger. |leafgreen = A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |diamond = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |pearl = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |platinum = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |heartgold = The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. |soulsilver = It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. |black = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |white = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |black 2 = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |white 2 = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |x = A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. }} Locations |backcolor = |pokemon = Bulbasaur |redblue = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |rbrarity = One |yellow = Received from a girl in Cerulean City if Pikachu's Happiness is high enough |yrarity = One |goldsilver = Time Capsule |gsrarity = None |crystal = Time Capsule |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |frlgrarity = One |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Reward from Professor Oak after defeating Red |hgssrarity = One |blackwhite = Poké Transfer or Dream World |bwrarity = None |xy = Received as a gift from Professor Sycamore |xyrarity = One }} Spin-off game locations |backcolor = |Pokemon = Bulbasaur |Snap = River Cave |Channel = Bus Stop |Trozei = Phobos Train Endless level 16 Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (1F-5F) |PMD2 = Starter Pokémon Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Rumble = Quiet Forest |PPWii = Meadow Zone }} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation V= |type2= |gen=V}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison|Status}} |TM09|'Venoshock'|Poison|Special}} |TM10|Hidden Power|Normal|Special}} |TM11|Sunny Day|Fire|Status}} |TM16|Light Screen|Psychic|Status}} |TM17|[[Protect]]|Normal|Status}} |TM20|[[Safeguard]]|Normal|Status}} |TM21|[[Frustration]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM22|'Solarbeam'|Grass|Special}} |TM27|[[Return]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal|Status}} |TM36|'Sludge Bomb'|Poison|Special}} |TM42|[[Facade]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic|Status}} |TM45|[[Attract]]|Normal|Status}} |TM48|[[Round]]|Normal|Special}} |TM49|Echoed Voice|Normal|Special}} |TM53|'Energy Ball'|Grass|Special}} |TM70|[[Flash]]|Normal|Status}} |TM75|Swords Dance|Normal|Status}} |TM86|'Grass Knot'|Grass|Special}} |TM87|[[Swagger]]|Normal|Status}} |TM90|[[Substitute]]|Normal|Status}} |TM94|Rock Smash|Fighting|Physical}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal|Physical}} |HM04|[[Strength]]|Normal|Physical}} }} |-| Generation IV= |type2= |gen=IV}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison|Status}} |TM09|'Bullet Seed'|Grass|Physical}} |TM10|Hidden Power|Normal|Special}} |TM11|Sunny Day|Fire|Status}} |TM17|[[Protect]]|Normal|Status}} |TM19|'Giga Drain'|Grass|Special}} |TM21|[[Frustration]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM22|'Solarbeam'|Grass|Special}} |TM27|[[Return]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal|Status}} |TM36|'Sludge Bomb'|Poison|Special}} |TM42|[[Facade]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM43|Secret Power|Normal|Physical}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic|Status}} |TM45|[[Attract]]|Normal|Status}} |TM53|'Energy Ball'|Grass|Special}} |TM58|[[Endure]]|Normal|Status}} |TM70|[[Flash]]|Normal|Status}} |TM75|Swords Dance|Normal|Status}} |TM78|[[Captivate]]|Normal|Status}} |TM82|Sleep Talk|Normal|Status}} |TM83|Natural Gift|Normal|Physical}} |TM86|'Grass Knot'|Grass|Special}} |TM87|[[Swagger]]|Normal|Status}} |TM90|[[Substitute]]|Normal|Status}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal|Physical}} |HM04|[[Strength]]|Normal|Physical}} |HM06|Rock Smash|Fighting|Physical}} }} |-| Generation III= |type2= |gen=III}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison}} |TM09|'Bullet Seed'|Grass}} |TM10|Hidden Power|Normal}} |TM11|Sunny Day|Fire}} |TM17|[[Protect]]|Normal}} |TM19|'Giga Drain'|Grass}} |TM21|[[Frustration]]|Normal}} |TM22|'Solarbeam'|Grass}} |TM27|[[Return]]|Normal}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal}} |TM36|'Sludge Bomb'|Poison}} |TM42|[[Facade]]|Normal}} |TM43|Secret Power|Normal}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic}} |TM45|[[Attract]]|Normal}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal}} |HM04|[[Strength]]|Normal}} |HM05|[[Flash]]|Normal}} |HM06|Rock Smash|Fighting}} }} |-| Generation II= |type2= |gen=II}} |TM02|[[Headbutt]]|Normal}} |TM03|[[Curse]]|Ghost}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison}} |TM10|Hidden Power|Normal}} |TM11|Sunny Day|Fire}} |TM12|Sweet Scent|Grass}} |TM13|[[Snore]]|Normal}} |TM17|[[Protect]]|Normal}} |TM19|'Giga Drain'|Grass}} |TM20|[[Endure]]|Normal}} |TM21|[[Frustration]]|Normal}} |TM22|'Solarbeam'|Grass}} |TM27|[[Return]]|Normal}} |TM31|[[Mud-Slap]]|Ground}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal}} |TM34|[[Swagger]]|Normal}} |TM35|Sleep Talk|Normal}} |TM40|Defense Curl|Normal}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic}} |TM45|[[Attract]]|Normal}} |TM49|Fury Cutter|Bug}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal}} |HM05|[[Flash]]|Normal}} }} |-| Generation I= |type2= |gen=I}} |TM03|Swords Dance|Normal}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison}} |TM08|Body Slam|Normal}} |TM09|Take Down|Normal}} |TM10|[[Double-Edge]]|Normal}} |TM20|[[Rage]]|Normal}} |TM21|'Mega Drain'|Grass}} |TM22|'Solar Beam'|Grass}} |TM31|[[Mimic]]|Normal}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal}} |TM33|[[Reflect]]|Psychic}} |TM34|[[Bide]]|Normal}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic}} |TM50|[[Substitute]]|Normal}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal}} }} Egg moves Tutoring Sprites |bgcolor = |number = 001 |rbspr = Bulbasaur Blue & Red.png |yspr = Bulbasaur A.gif |grnspr = Bulbasaur Green.png |gldspr = Bulbasaur Gold (Normal).png |gldsprs = Bulbasaur Gold (Shiny).png |slvspr = Bulbasaur Sliver (Normal).png |slvsprs = Bulbasaur Sliver (Shiny).png |cryspr = Bulbasaur gold cristal.gif |crysprs = Bulbasaur gold cristal brillante.gif |rbysapspr = Bulbasaur E.gif |rbysapsprs = Bulbasaur RSE Shiny.gif |emeraldspr = Bulbasaur E.gif |emeraldsprs = Bulbasaur RSE Shiny.gif |frlgspr = BulbasaurRFVH.png |frlgsprs = Bulbasaur Fire Red Leaf Green Shiny.png |dpspr = Bulbasaur DP.png |dpsprs = Bulbasaur_DPP_Shiny.png |ptspr = Bulbasaur DP.png |ptsprs = Bulbasaur_DPP_Shiny.png |hgssspr = BulbasaurHGSSPTDP.gif |hgsssprs = BulbasaurshinyHGSS.gif |Iback = Bulbasaur espalda G1.png |IIback = Bulbasaur espalda G2.png |IIbacks = Bulbasaur Gold Sliver Back Shiny.png |IIIback = Bulbasaur Fire Red Leaf Green (Back Normal).png |IIIbacks = Bulbasaur Back Sprite GenIII.png |IVback = Bulbasaur Back Sprite DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks = Bulbasaur Back DPPHGSS.png }} Appearances Anime Bulbasaur's debut in the anime was in the first episode, Pokémon - I Choose You, where it can be seen on Ash Ketchum's television in his room and his dream about which starter Pokémon he will select the next day. Ash's Bulbasaur Ash Ketchum caught a Bulbasaur in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village May's Bulbasaur May caught a Bulbasaur in Grass Hysteria. Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Red chose Bulbasaur, which he nicknamed Saur, as his Starter Pokémon. Trivia *Bulbasaur uses the bulb on its back to store extra energy. This, theoretically, makes it possible for Bulbasaur to survive for days without eating. *Bulbasaur has two main distinctions: **Bulbasaur is known to be the first Pokémon introduced in the National Pokédex Order that is a genuine Pokémon, the Pokémon Missingno. appears before it with a Pokedex number of 000 but Missingno. is unofficial, non canon and a glitch and **Bulbasaur and its evolutions are the only type starter Pokémon and it is the only basic stage starter to be dual-typed, all other basic stage starters are single typed (although some become duel typed but only after one or two evolutions). *Bulbasaur and its evolutions have the same species as Sunkern: they are both Seed Pokémon. *Although Bulbasaur is a quadrupedal Pokémon, it has the ability to stand on its two hind legs at least until it evolves into Ivysaur. *Bulbasaur is the first grass type starter introduced, having been introduced in the Generation 1 Kanto based games of Red, Green and Blue. *Bulbasaur's final evolution Venusaur appears as the version mascot for Pokémon Green which was only released in Japan and was replaced by Blue (which features Squirtle's final evolution, Blastoise, as its mascot) for international release, in Generation 1 the first game released worldwide was Red, which features Charmander's final evolution Charizard as its version mascot. Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle are the three starter Pokémon available in the Kanto region (the region in Generation 1), apart from in Pokémon Yellow which also takes place in Kanto where the only starter available to the player is Pikachu (the rival gets an Eevee as opposed to picking the Pokémon with a type advantage to the player's). Etymology Bulbasaur's appearance is based upon a small dinosaur with a plant growing off its back. Names in other languages * Japanese:: フシギダネ (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議), which means strange and Tane (種), which means seed. * French:: Bulbizarre from the French words bulbe(bulb) and bizarre ''(bizarre). * '''German:': Bisasam from the German words Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed). * English: Bulbasaur is a portmanteau of the words "bulb", a plant term referring to the large bulb on its back, and "dinosaur". Gallery ja:フシギダネ zh:妙蛙種子 ca:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur fr:Bulbizarre it:Bulbasaur ru:Бульбазавр Category:Starter Pokémon